Tous les chemins mènent à la Vérité
by 221B Ravenclaw
Summary: La vie d'étudiant à Poudlard n'est pas si facile ! C'est ce que va découvrir Harry Potter. Entre amour, famille, amitié mais aussi mensonges et trahisons notre Survivant va devoir se dépasser pour sauver les êtres qui lui sont chers et bâtir un avenir plein de lumière.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous voici ma première fanfic sur l'univers Harry Potter qui appartient à J.K Rowling, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 :

1h du matin Salle Commune de Gryffondor :

Serait considéré comme fou, celui qui dirait qu'Harry Potter avait passé une excellente journée. En effet, se faire traiter de menteur lorsqu'on essaye de mettre en garde et de protéger les autres de la menace de Voldemort n'est déjà pas idéal pour commencer sa journée mais en plus être torturé ! Décidément c'était le bouquet ! Et cerise sur le gâteau cette satané cicatrice le faisait toujours atrocement souffrir ! Comme si celle que Voldy lui avait laissé ne suffisait pas !

 **POV Harry :**

« Saleté d'Ombrage ! Comment peut-elle utiliser des artefacts de magie noire sans être repérée ?! Hermione pense qu'elle n'ira pas plus loin étant une employée du Ministère, mais je suis certain qu'elle a pratiqué « cette punition » sur d'autres élèves. Hier encore, j'ai remarqué une phrase écrite au sang sur la main d'une jeune Serdaigle de 2ème année. Quand je lui ai demandé qui lui avait fait ça elle semblait complètement terrorisée et s'est enfui. Cependant, j'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir son regard apeuré lancé derrière moi. Plus précisément vers deux personnes en pleine conversation ou plutôt dispute : le professeur McGonagall et ce crapaud visqueux d'Ombrage. La réponse à ma question était évidente, c'était cette maudite morue rose bonbon qui avait torturé cette fille et en aucun cas la directrice de Gryffondor. J'ai une confiance absolue en celle-ci. Depuis les événements de la Pierre Philosophale, le professeur McGonagall et moi nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés. Elle est devenue au fil des années, mon meilleur soutien en dehors de mes amis, de Remus et de Sirius chacun ayant obligations scolaires, de pleine lune ou encore des problèmes psychologiques. En effet, Azkaban a eu un impact désastreux sur le moral de Sirius. Je crains qu'il ne fasse une dépression ce qui expliquerait l'absence de nouvelles depuis le début de l'année. Même durant l'été au Square Grimmaurd, il avait été très difficile de lui parler. Je dois avouer que je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire, la surveillance à Poudlard a atteint des sommets, tous les courriers sont contrôlés et je ne veux surtout pas que le Ministère vienne mettre son nez là-dedans. Quant au miroir offert par Sirius, il a disparu et je suis absolument certain qu'il a été volé par un 5ème année de Gryffondor et plus précisément par un certain Ronald Weasley. Il faut dire que depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, nos relations se sont énormément dégradées. Sa jalousie et sa cupidité ont pris le pas sur son courage et sa loyauté. Aujourd'hui, il essaye par tous les moyens de retourner notre maison contre moi et je crois qu'il a réussi. Hormis Neville et Hermione plus personne ne me soutient ni ne croit au retour de Voldemort chez les lions. C'est comme si le meurtre de Cédric n'avait jamais eu lieu, pire c'est comme si le Poufsouffle n'avait jamais existé. C'est cet acte-là qui me répugne le plus. Heureusement depuis la mort d'un des leurs, les Poufsouffles se sont montrés très protecteurs envers moi, ils n'hésitent pas à venir me voir pour discuter des événements survenus lors du tournoi, à m'encourager en me disant que je n'y suis pour rien s'il est mort et que la faute revient à ce cher Tom. Pourtant je n'en suis pas convaincu, après tout c'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'on prennent ensemble la Coupe. Malgré cela les jaunes et noirs continuent de m'aider à surmonter ce drame avec le concours des Serdaigles. Il faut savoir que j'ai toujours eu une grande amitié et admiration pour cette maison surtout depuis ma rencontre avec Luna Lovegood, que je considère comme une sœur au même titre qu'Hermione. Elle et Luna ont une place spéciale dans mon coeur car tout ce qu'elles voient en moi c'est Harry, le grand frère, le confident, l'ami et non le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu. c'est-ce que j'apprécie le plus chez elles. Bien qu'elles soient victimes des railleries des Serpentards et maintenant des Gryffondors, elles ne jugent personne et ne se vexent jamais, depuis que je les connais je ne les ai jamais vu se mettre en colère face à leurs « inquisiteurs ». Luna et Hermione sont vraiment des personnes incroyables, elles dégagent à la fois une certaine fragilité et une immense force. Je suis sûr que leur courage dépasse le mien et de loin. Avec elles, je peux évoquer les sujets les plus pénibles pour moi : la mort de mes parents et de Cédric, les mauvais traitements des Dursley, la dépression de Sirius et la trahison des Gryffondors.

Dans tous les cas, grâce à l'aide de ces deux maisons et de mes amis restants qui m'accompagnent chaque jour, mon moral s'est amélioré et j'ai décidé de reprendre ma scolarité en main. À présent mes notes sont aussi élevées que celles de Mione ou de Luna, ce dont je suis assez fier surtout si ça peut rabattre le caquet de Rogue. Vous auriez-vu sa tête lors du premier cours de potion, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu un détraqueur !

 **Flash-back :**

Les 5ème années de Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient à peine installés dans la salle de cours que déjà les insultes et les provocations fusaient de part et d'autre de la pièce. Cependant Hermione, Neville et moi avions remarqué que Malefoy ne semblait pas prendre part aux hostilités et qu'à chaque fois que nos regards croisaient le sien, il détournait immédiatement les yeux. Cela paraissait complètement surréaliste mais à peine commencions-nous à nous concerter que la porte rejoignit violemment le mur dans un claquement sourd. À son seuil, se tenait la plus terrifiante créature de ce château : le professeur Severus Rogue alias la chauve-souris des cachots. Franchement, tout chez cet homme donne envie envie de transplaner à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Il y a tout d'abord ses longues robes qui lui donnent un aspect irréel et inquiétant certes pas aussi imposant que les robes de Voldemort mais assez pour se tenir à distance. Il y a ensuite l'aspect rigide et implacable que reflète son visage d'une pâleur extrême, mise en avant par des traits anguleux et une chevelure mi-longue noire comme une nuit sans lune. Mais le plus impressionnant se sont ses yeux, deux perles noires qui d'un seul regard vous pétrifient et lisent en vous comment dans un livre ouvert. Un regard qui peut discerner vos plus profonds secrets. Tout ceci mis en valeur bien sûr par ses imparables sarcasmes et sa haine des Gryffondors, devenus tout deux légendaires à Poudlard.

D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers le tableau tout aussi que sa tenue et y écrivit les instructions. Durant le processus, toutes les disputes s'étaient tues et un silence quasi religieux régna dans la salle. Une fois les directives inscrites, Rogue ordonna d'une voix froide mais légèrement moqueuse :

\- « Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les aspects théorique et pratique de ce que l'on appelle le Philtre de Paix. Étant donné les visages surpris de nos valeureux lionceaux, je suppose qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a eu l'incroyable idée d'ouvrir son manuel durant ces vacances d'été. Comme c'est...regrettable. Baissez votre main Miss Granger ! Je ne vous ai même pas encore interrogé ! Quelle horrible Miss-Je-Sais-Tout vous faites ! 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Inutile de dire que cette remarque suscita l'hilarité chez les verts et argents mais aussi chez Weasley. Tout le monde connaissait son animosité pour moi et mes amis surtout pour mes sœurs de coeur. Ne supportant plus les moqueries et les « Sang de Bourbe » chuchotés je décidais de lever la main pour effacer le léger rictus de cet espèce de vampire graisseux :

\- « Oui Mr Potter ? Voulez-vous ridiculiser vous aussi ? Votre arrogance et votre insupportable sens du sacrifice sont-ils si immenses que vous ne preniez plus même plus en compte les points retirés à votre sablier ? »

Ne voulant pas entrer dans son jeu, je décidais de garder une attitude neutre et répondis :

\- « C'est à vous de voir professeur, allez-y je suis prêt »

Haussant élégamment un sourcil il répliqua :

\- « Très bien, dans ce cas Mr Potter expliquez-nous les effets du Philtre de Paix »

\- « Le Philtre de Paix permet de calmer l'anxiété et de calmer l'agitation. Si la potion est mal préparée elle est capable de plonger une personne dans un profond sommeil »

C'est avec un air surpris qu'il me répondit :

\- « Eh bien Mr Potter, on dirait que cette année est celle de la providence où je parviendrai à vous inculquer quelques notions malgré votre incommensurable stupidité. Vous autres commencez la préparation ! La recette se trouve à la page 394 pour les cornichons qui n'auraient pas ouvert leur manuel cet été ! Exécution ! »

Après 2h de préparation, Rogue passa entre les rangées de paillasses pour examiner les contenus des chaudrons. En effet, une fois terminé le Philtre de Paix doit dégager de délicates volutes argentées. Seuls Hermione, Malefoy et moi avions réussi notre potion. Étant en évaluation individuelle et sous la constante surveillance de notre professeur « préféré », j'ai juste pu permettre à Neville de réaliser une potion correcte pour lui éviter une confrontation avec sa plus grande peur.

Lorsque le professeur arriva au niveau de mon chaudron, il demeura un instant figé puis se pencha pour l'examiner plus en détail. À la fin de son introspection, il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Durant un instant je crus apercevoir une pointe de curiosité, de stupéfaction et à ma plus grande surprise de gène. Mais ces découvertes disparurent très vite au profit de la froideur habituelle des deux onyx :

\- « Votre potion m'a l'air...correcte Potter. Euh et bien vous… vous n'avez qu'à m'apporter votre échantillon »

Il repartit alors d'un pas rapide vers son bureau sans examiner les chaudrons restants. Tout en fixant ma potion, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repasser ses paroles en boucle. Non, je n'avais pas rêver ! Rogue avait bégayé, il a hésité sur ses mots ! Lui qui d'habitude demeure si imperturbable ! Aurais-je vraiment réussit à faire perdre sa verve durant un court instant au directeur de la maison Serpentard ! La maison des langues d'argent ?! Incroyable !

Tout d'un coup la sonnerie retentit, je me suis alors dépêché de prendre un échantillon de ma potion, de l'étiqueter puis de l'apporter à Rogue. Au moment où je lui tendis mon tube à essai, je fus confronté à un regard perplexe puis sans que je ne puisse me préparer au choc, il prononça ces quelques mots qui me marqueront à jamais :

\- « Merci Mr Potter »

 **Fin Flash-back**

Je ne me souviens même plus de ce qui s'est passé après ce moment, d'après Neville je serai sorti de la classe tel un automate avec une mine abasourdie. Dans tous les cas, j'ai trouvé ce moment à la fois incroyable et flippant ! C'est vrai que durant ces 5 années à Poudlard, Rogue m'avait plus qu'habitué à ses sarcasmes et ses moqueries vis-à-vis de mon père surtout.

D'ailleurs, intrigué par cela j'avais demandé des explications à Remus. Il semblait effectivement être le seul des Maraudeurs à ne pas avoir une profonde animosité envers le Serpentard. Il se contentait de rester neutre et poli en sa présence comme j'avais pu le remarquer en 3ème année. Voulant en parler de vive-voix avec lui, je pus profiter d'une visite au Square Grimmaurd durant l'été. Il était au départ très réticent à me répondre, ne voulant sans doute pas entacher l'image du Gryffondor courageux et du père aimant qu'incarnait James Potter. Mais après de nombreuses discussions, il finit par m'avouer les brimades subit par le jeune Severus durant ses études. Après cela j'avoue avoir été profondément déçu de son attitude ainsi que de celles de Sirius et de mon père. Comment des Gryffondors, des partisans de la Lumière (hormis Pettigrow ce sale rat!) avaient pu faire subir ça à un jeune garçon sans défenses ?! Même Malefoy et ses deux gorilles ne m'ont jamais fait autant de tords. Je comprenais alors l'attitude de Rogue envers moi. Malgré toutes mes tentatives pour renouer le dialogue avec lui, cela s'est toujours soldé par un échec. Je me suis alors contenté de rester également neutre et poli en sa présence et de m'appliquer davantage dans sa matière. Je lui dois au moins ça même si j'aurai voulu qu'il ne me rende pas responsable des actes de mon père.

\- « Aie ! »

Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne me suis pas rendu compte compte à quel point ma main avait enflée à cause de cette fichue plaie ! ».

 **Fin POV Harry**

Le traitement d'Hermione s'était finalement révélé inefficace « Je ne dois pas mentir », chaque mot de cette phrase était source de souffrance. On pouvait voir les contours des lettres former une ligne rouge sang provoquant une intense brûlure faisant ainsi enfler la globalité du membre jusqu'au poignet. Il était d'ailleurs devenu impossible à Harry de bouger ses doigts.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, l'inflammation était devenue beaucoup trop importante pour être traitée par des soins basiques.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'infirmière de l'école Mme Pomfresh était absence et ce jusqu'à demain soir. Or, il ne pouvait pas attendre jusque là, les plaies provoquaient une forte douleur dont l'intensité ne cessait d'augmenter. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait aller voir quelqu'un d'autre, un professeur. Mais qui ? Pomona Chourave était elle aussi absente pour des raisons professionnelles, elle devait en effet renouveler son stock de plantes carnivores à têtes couronnées. Le professeur Flitwick ? Bien qu'il ait énormément de respect et d'affection pour lui, Harry était au courant de la persécution que subissait le professeur à cause de cette maudite Ombrage. Tout ça parce qu'il possédait du sang gobelin ! Non, Harry ne pouvait définitivement pas aller le voir, si Ombrage le prenait la main dans le sac il aurait au pire une autre punition mais le directeur de la maison Serdaigle, lui risquerait bien plus c'est-à-dire sa carrière et sa sécurité. Dans des temps sombres comme aujourd'hui, seules les défenses de Poudlard peuvent protéger les sorciers contre le Ministère et Voldemort. Dans ce cas qui d'autre pourrait convenir ? McGonagall ? Non, Ombrage l'a dans le viseur, elle ne supporte pas le fait qu'elle lui mette des bâtons dans les roues à chaque fois qu'elle veut imposer ses stupides règlements. Dumbledore ? Hors de question, depuis qu'Ombrage est arrivée le directeur se tenait à distance du Survivant et il y avait cette histoire autour du procès de Sirius. Même si les preuves étaient accablantes, il aurait tout de même dût bénéficier d'une défense. Or rien n'a été fait et Dumbledore en tant que Président du Magenmagot a exigé que le jugement se déroule à huit clos ce qui empêche l'accusé de faire appel à des témoins. De plus, les témoignages des moldus survivants n'ont pas été enregistrés avant qu'on leur efface la mémoire. C'est comme si tout avait été mis en œuvre pour faire de Sirius Black le parfait coupable aux yeux de la population sorcière. Quelque chose clochait, cependant il était impossible de dire si Dumbledore le plus puissant des sorciers était impliqué ou non dans cette affaire. Après tout l'acteur principal de cette histoire était ce bon à rien de Fudge, qui sans doute pour augmenter sa côte de popularité, avait décidé de résoudre au plus vite le meurtre de Lily et James Potter afin de faire oublier au monde des sorciers les crimes commis par Voldemort. Un bon moyen de tourner la page ! Pourtant Harry était convaincu que Dumbledore avait eu rôle important à jouer, après tout il était parfaitement au courant du changement de gardien du secret puisque d'après Minerva, Lily le leur avait annoncé de vive voix à elle et au directeur. Que fallait-il penser de tout ça ? Harry en tout bon Gryffondor n'en savait strictement rien.

Il n'avait désormais plus le choix, la seule autre personne capable de le soigner sans éveiller les soupçons d'Ombrage n'était autre que celle qui le détestait le plus : Severus Tobias Rogue.

 **Alors qu'est-ce vous en pensez ? J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires ! On se retrouve pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ! Pardon d'avoir été si lente pour ce nouveau chapitre, je commence doucement à m'habituer à écrire. Bon, trêves de bavardages voici la suite !**

Chapitre 2 :

 **POV Harry :**

« Bon c'est décidé, je vais me rendre chez Rogue mais avant je dois m'équiper et assurer mes arrières. Personne, surtout pas Ron, ne doit savoir où je me rends, je vais donc devoir appliquer le plan que Mione et moi avons élaboré pour ce genre de situations. En effet, lorsque nous avions compris qu'Ombrage ne nous enseignerait jamais correctement la Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, nous avons décidé de nous instruire nous-mêmes. Nous avons alors réquisitionné la Salle sur Demande pour les entraînements et pour ce qui est de la théorie nous nous sommes relayés Hermione et moi pour voler des livres spécialisés y compris ceux de la Réserve grâce à la cape d'invisibilité de mon père. Celle-ci me permettra de passer inaperçu aux yeux de tous jusqu'aux cachots même si je doute que Rogue apprécie cette infraction au règlement. Mais bon tant pis, ce n'est pas une option, il y a urgence après tout !

Cependant même si je suis invisible, cela ne sert strictement à rien face à Miss Teigne ou Dumbledore. Je sais parfaitement que le directeur peut voir à travers ce genre d'objets comme il l'a prouvé en 2ème année lorsque Ron et moi étions allés voir Hagrid pour parler de la Chambre des Secrets. Je pense d'ailleurs avoir réussi à percer à jour ce mystère.

Il faut savoir que même si la famille Black était une adepte des idées du Lord Noir, sa bibliothèque elle, n'est pas pour autant uniquement remplie d'ouvrages sur la magie noire. En voulant me renseigner sur ses effets et sur comment la combattre, j'ai découvert un grimoire datant de 1665 traitant des auras et de leurs caractéristiques. Intrigué, j'ai consulté son sommaire :

 _ **I) L'identification des auras**_

 _ **II) Relation auras-baguettes**_

 _ **III) Auras et puissance magique**_

 _ **IV) Incorporation d'auras dans des objets ou des édifices**_

Jamais auparavant je n'avais entendu parler de cet aspect de la magie sauf lors de ma rencontre avec Ollivander. « La baguette choisit son sorcier Mr Potter » je comprends seulement maintenant le sens de cette phrase, d'après le livre lors du choix de la baguette celle-ci doit entrer en résonance avec l'aura du sorcier. Si la symbiose est parfaite, la baguette restera toujours fidèle à son maître même si celui-ci est en dépossédé. Finalement, ce brave homme n'est pas aussi fou que je le pensais, il a tout simplement su perpétuer le savoir ancestral des fabricants de baguettes.

Néanmoins le plus intéressant se situe aux chapitres **I** , **III** et **IV**. Selon l'auteur Isaac Michaelis : _il est possible de différencier les auras grâce au sortilège «_ _Speculum Personalities_ _». Cette méthode permet à un sorcier d'observer la composition de l'aura qui détermine sa magie et celle des autres. En effet bien que se soit l'âme qui crée la magie, le caractère et la puissance de celle-ci dépendent de l'aura du sorcier._

Grâce à ce sortilège, Michaelis a pu établir un code couleur pour chaque type d'auras :

\- _**Rouge**_ _: symbolise une aura régie par la colère. L'individu se verra doté d'un tempérament excessif et capricieux accompagné par de forts accès de colère et d'agressivité. Ce genre d'aura favorise l'utilisation de sortilèges d'attaque puissants_ _uniquement_ _lorsque l'individu se laisse envahir par son caractère violent et haineux. En dehors, l'individu est doté d'une puissance assez faible dû à son manque de concentration et de discernement. Il lui est donc impossible de réaliser des sorts complexes notamment des sortilèges de défense puisqu'il possède une magie instable et agressive._

 _-_ _ **Orange**_ _: désigne l'aura d'une personne au tempérament de feu. C'est-à-dire autoritaire voire tyrannique et hyperactive. Ce genre de personnalité ne permet que l'utilisation de sortilèges basiques d'attaque mais très peu de sortilèges de défense ceux-ci nécessitant calme, rigueur, et concentration._

 _-_ _ **Rose**_ _: représente l'aura d'une personnalité orgueilleuse et ambitieuse. De plus ce type d'individus aura une grande facilité à mentir pour son propre intérêt et aura un comportement très narcissique. Cette catégorie d'auras permet le lancer de sorts de puissance moyenne aussi bien d'attaque que de défense. Cette capacité serait dût au côté égocentrique du sujet qui le pousse à protéger sa personne coûte que coûte._

 _-_ _ **Violet**_ _:_ _définit quelqu'un à l'intellect vif et logique. Il possédera alors un comportement réfléchi et une incroyable capacité d'apprentissage lui donnant accès à une grande connaissance de la magie. Les capacités magique_ _s_ _de ces érudits seront donc très importantes ce qui donnera des sorciers puissants et doués dans tous le_ _s_ _domaines. Leur soif d'apprendre leur permet de se surpasser et de_ _progresser_ _constamment._

 _-_ _ **Vert**_ _: correspond aux sorciers à l'esprit rusé et autodidacte._ _On peut d'ailleurs les considérer comme des innovateurs, des inventeurs. Ils sont en effet capables de discerner et de décomposer avec une étonnante facilité les structures de la magie, ses rouages. Ce genre de sorciers est principalement présent dans les secteurs de la recherche et de la création de sortilèges et de potions. Leur puissance magique importante ainsi que leur habilité et leur inventivité dans la maîtrise de leur baguette en font de redoutables duellistes._

 _-_ _ **Blanc**_ _: caractérise les sorciers aux intentions pures. Leurs principales qualités sont la compassion, la générosité, la douceur et leur profond pacifisme. Leurs domaines d'excellence sont la botanique, les soins aux créatures magiques et les sortilèges de soin et de défense. Tous ces domaines ont pour points communs la préservation et le respect de la vie dans tous ses aspects. Ce qui correspond parfaitement à la volonté d'aider les autres des mages dits blancs mais aussi de certaines créatures magiques telles que les licornes. Nous pouvons donc en déduire que l'utilisation de sorts complexes de magie blanche_ _seulement_ _leur est parfaitement accessible du fait de leur pureté qui influence leur puissance._

 _-_ _ **Noir**_ _: couleur liée aux mages dits noirs. Ceux-ci se caractérisent par un comportement manipulateur auquel sont associées des tendances sadiques et meurtrières. Ce genre de personnalité se retrouve surtout chez des sujets ayant de graves troubles psychologiques. C'est-à-dire de la psychopathie ou encore de la pédophilie. Il va sans dire que chez ce type d'individus les notions de pitié, d'empathie et d'affection sont totalement absentes. Cela est donc malheureusement idéal pour la pratique de la magie noire de ses sortilèges les plus basiques aux plus puissants. Cependant au cours de l' Histoire, rares sont les mages noirs ayants vécu une vie entière. En effet, il faut savoir que la magie noire ne puise pas seulement dans l'énergie du sorcier, elle détruit peu à peu son âme si celui-ci ne possède pas l'aura dorée._

 _-_ _ **Doré ou « Aura Royale »**_ _: cette aura est un concentré de courage, de volonté,_ _d'amour_ _et de sagesse, elle est la plus rare de toutes mais aussi la plus extraordinaire. En effet, il est possible pour quelqu'un possédant cette aura de maîtriser toutes les catégories de magie et ce avec une puissance et une dextérité inégalables. Cette prouesse est en réalité liée à la magie ancienne. Il est impératif de savoir que les notions de magie blanche et de magie noire sont en réalité les inventions des hommes. Les premiers sorciers_ _connaissaient la véritable nature de la magie. Sur un texte ancien la décrivant il était inscrit : « Seul celui à l'aura aux reflets d'or saura porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Par sa Puissance il protégera l'équilibre_ _des Forces. Mère nature et lui ne feront qu'un. De sa Sagesse les mentalités s'ouvriront. Pour lui, aucun_ _langage ne sera un obstacle car il parle avec son coeur, un coeur de diamants sans impuretés et où chaque reflet symbolisera son amour pour tous les peuples qu'il croisera. La main qu'il tendra définira l'avenir et imposera l'égalité des êtres magiques. Car Magie est Mère de tous, tout comme son représentant est notre frère. À travers sa volonté il portera une liberté aussi lumineuse que le soleil. Cet Homme ne_ _se battra pas pour l'argent, la vengeance ou le pouvoir, non ce magicien combattra à la seule force de ses convictions. Ce qui fait de lui un roi, n'est pas sa couronne ni une quelque conque soif de conquête mais sa foi. Celle-là même qui fait que Magie existe. Celle-là même qui nous pousse à avancer, à aimer l'autre de toute notre âme. Il est certain que ce sorcier bouleversera le monde mais se sera pour sécher les larmes invisibles et silencieuses de nos enfants que de puissantes ombres auront effacé. Celui qui détient l' Aura Royale ne rentrera dans aucun carcan, il sera le porte-parole, la mémoire des défunts dont le devoir était de protéger Magie du pouvoir. Il sera l'ennemi juré de ceux portant la marque d'Ischuo. N_ _ous sommes Magie et il est notre Volonté. Le Bien et le Mal ne sont pas affaire de blanc ou de noir nous définissant avant même le début de notre existence. Ils dépendent de nos choix, de nos valeurs, de nos sentiments et de notre histoire propre. »._

 _On peut en déduire que le sorcier possédant une aura dorée peut utiliser la magie dans son état brut, cela lui permet donc également de pratiquer ses dérivés : magies blanche et noire, plus rares encore la magie du sang et la magie grise composées de rituels. Mais également la magie sans baguette. De plus selon d'autres sources, il semblerait que le taux d'énergie de ce sorcier soit illimité et que les pertes d'énergie sont immédiatement comblées. Ce qui est impossible pour un sorcier lambda qui a besoin de plusieurs minutes voire de plusieurs heures de récupération selon la puissance du sortilège exécuté._

 _Le sorcier doré est aussi un puissant légilimiens et occlumens_ _naturel. Il doit néanmoins renforcer ces deux dons par un entraînement réguli_ _er_ _._

 _D'ailleurs on peut supposer que c'est cet aspect qui lui permet d'avoir une excellence relation avec tous les peuples magiques._

Tout ceci est vraiment étrange, mais ce qui a attiré le plus mon attention fut ce passage :

 _Dans le cas où la visibilité de l'aura met en danger son propriétaire, voici deux sorts qui pourront lui être utiles :_

 _- Nebula Spiritualis = permet de camoufler son aura aux yeux de tous aussi longtemps que l'on le désire._

 _- Species Colori = met fin à Nebula Spiritualis, aucun autre sort n'est capable de révéler une aura. Pas même le « Finite Incantatem » ou le « Revelio »._

 _Cependant ces deux sorts nécessitent un haut niveau en sortilèges pouvant être acquis par un entraînement régulier puisque aucun d'eux ne représente un danger. En effet, il n'y a pas d'effets nocifs ou secondaires même si les sorts sont mal lancés. Seule leur efficacité varie en fonction de la réussite de l'exécution._

 _PS : Il a récemment été découvert que les auras pouvaient être complètement camouflées par les capes d'invisibilité. Tout dépend de la qualité de l'objet. Or, même dans ce cas particulier, l'aura peut toujours être révélée le sortilège Species Colori. _

Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Il a suffit à Dumbledore de lancer ce sort sur ma cape grâce à la magie sans baguette pour nous repérer !

Tout de même… quelque chose me chiffonne. Comment savait-il que nous étions chez Hagrid ? Pour lancer le sort, il faut viser un point précis ! Comment a t-il pu deviner ? Il va falloir que je fasse de plus amples recherches.

Dans tous les cas, en plus de ma cape, je vais devoir utiliser la carte du Maraudeur. C'est le seul moyen d'empêcher Miss Teigne et Dumbledore de me repérer malgré ma parfaite invisibilité. Bon et bien, c'est parti ! Mais avant je dois m'occuper de Ron et des autres. Durant os entraînements clandestins, Hermione, Neville et moi avons appris à lancer le sortilège de Sommeil Profond. Aussi efficace qu'une potion, il endort profondément la victime pendant 10h. Le seul moyen de s'en défaire est soit d'attendre que les effets s'estompent au bout du temps d'action ou bien de lancer le contre-sort.

Allez plus que ça à faire et ensuite je pourrai y aller tranquillement ».

 **Fin POV Harry**

Muni de sa baguette, Harry monta silencieusement les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons de 5ème année. Une fois entré, il lança le sort sur chaque élève endormi sauf Neville. En effet, il considérait le jeune homme comme son meilleur ami voire comme son propre frère et puis de toute manière le Gryffondor avait déserté le dortoir depuis quelques temps déjà, ne supportant plus les brimades et les moqueries surtout au sujet de ses parents. C'était d'ailleurs Ron qui avait lancé le sujet, Harry avait été à deux doigts de l'étrangler mais Neville l'avait retenu à temps. Malheureusement, même les interventions du professeur McGonagall n'ont pas pu améliorer la situation. Avec son autorisation, Neville a donc pu s'installer dans la Salle sur Demande. En peu de temps, cette pièce était devenue à la fois leur salle d'entraînement, leur dortoir, leur salon, bref leur lieu de vie. Hermione et Harry pensaient notamment s'y installer eux aussi car ils ne supportaient plus le comportement de leurs camarades. Les Serpentards leur suffisaient amplement. La jeune fille devait aller en parler Lundi avec leur directrice de maison juste après le cours de métamorphose. Le Survivant ne doutait pas qu'elle accepterait même si cela la peinait énormément.

Après avoir vérifié si le sort était bien place, Harry parvint finalement au dernier lit, celui de Ronald Weasley. En l'observant en train de ronfler bruyamment, il se demanda comment 4 années d'amitié avaient pu laisser place à une haine et à un mépris aussi profonds. La réponse était évidente, Ron avait toujours été d'un naturel colérique et jaloux. Seulement, Harry n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il s'en prendrait également à Neville mais surtout à Hermione sachant les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle autrefois. On pouvait supposer qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas supporté son rejet lorsqu'il lui a avoué l'aimer. En effet, la belle Gryffondor le voyait seulement comme un ami et encore, au fil des années elle arrivait de moins en moins à le supporter. Si elle le faisait c'était uniquement pour son frère de coeur, elle ne voulait pas priver Harry de ses amis même si elle ne leur faisait pas confiance. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que depuis cette tragique nuit d'Halloween, sont titre de Survivant avait toujours empiété sur sa vie, le privant ainsi de son enfance détruite par les Dursley et de ses choix sans cesse contrôlés par Dumbledore et la population sorcière. Cela la peinait beaucoup, Hermione s'était donc promis de protéger et d'aider Harry face à ce monde hypocrite tout comme lui l'a toujours fait lorsqu'on se moquait de son statut de née-moldus.

Après avoir ensorcelé Ron, non sans une certaine satisfaction, il déverrouilla sa nouvelle malle acquise à la fin de l'été. Celle-ci était faite en peau de dragon noir vernie de première qualité avec ses initiales gravées en or sur le dessus. Le mécanisme d'ouverture était très complexe, il fonctionnait par identification d'aura. Celle-ci étant impossible à copier, ce système assurait une sécurité infaillible. Pour l'actionner, il suffisait de prononcer ces mots : « _Moi, Harry James Potter proclame cet objet comme ma propriété par mon aura et lui demande fidélit_ _é_ ». À partir de ce moment-là la malle ne s'ouvre qu'à son propriétaire légitime et ce peu importe les tentatives d'effraction, même un Maxima Bombarda ou un Feudeymon ne pourrait venir à bout de cet objet. Si notre héros a pu se procurer cette merveille, c'est grâce aux explications et aux références du chapitre **IV** du livre de Michaelis. Ce dernier indiquait le nom du fabricant qui depuis le XIIème siècle fabrique toutes sortes d'objets protégés par le biais des auras. Par chance, Luna et Neville avaient réussi à retrouver sa trace. Rien n'avait changé, l'entreprise familiale se situait toujours à Venise et continuait son activité même si le nombre de clients avait quelque peu diminué. Harry et ses amis avaient d'ailleurs établi une forte amitié avec son propriétaire Antonio Da Ponte et ce malgré la distance. Ils avaient donc pu lui commander toutes sortes d'objets : malles, étuis à baguette et à balai, sacoches ou sacs à main, boîtes à bijoux, albums photos, carnets. Avec ça tout le monde était certain que leurs effets personnels ne risquaient dorénavant plus rien !

Harry prit sa cape et la carte du Maraudeur toutes deux rangées dans un compartiment prévu pour elles. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Avant de l'ouvrir, il se drapa de sa cape puis délicatement poussa le portrait. Par chance la Grosse Dame avait le sommeil très lourd et faisait un véritable boucan quant elle ronflait. Tous les Gryffondors le savaient et en profitaient pour sortir sans être vu et entendu par la gardienne de la tour.

Une fois dehors et après s'être éloigné du tableau, il déplia la carte et l'activa : « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Pour l'instant personne ne traînait dans les couloirs, Harry pu donc tranquillement descendre les escaliers, la nuit ceux-ci restaient calmes donc pas de problèmes en vue de ce coté-là. Malheureusement plus notre Élu progressait plus il se rapprochait du bureau d'Ombrage. Il fit donc une pause et observa attentivement ses déplacements, elle semblait être immobile au milieu de la pièce sans doute en train de rédiger son rapport à Fudge. C'était parfait, Harry dépassa rapidement son étage tout en restant discret. Il finit par atteindre le rez-de-chaussée mais il devait se dépêcher, d'après la carte Rusard était en train de monter les escaliers du hall d'entrée. Il se précipita donc vers les cachots. Dès qu'il y arriva, il chercha sur le parchemin le nom du maître des potions pour trouver l'entrée de ses appartements cachés aux yeux de tous à moins d'y être invité. En suivant les indications, il finit par se retrouver devant un tableau représentant chose surprenante une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans entourée de livres et lisant elle-même un épais grimoire. Elle avait des traits très fins, une longue chevelure ondulée châtain clair et des yeux turquoises. Il émanait d'elle une impression de calme, de sérénité et de douceur. Elle semblait avoir vécue au XIXème siècle vu le style de ses vêtements. Ayant retiré au préalable sa cape, la jeune demoiselle avait déjà remarqué la présence d'Harry et avec un regard bienveillant elle entama la conversation :

\- « Bonsoir Harry Potter, bienvenue dans les cachots de Poudlard. Je suis Elizabeth. »

\- « Bonsoir Miss Elizabeth navré de vous avoir dérangé dans votre lecture mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? On ne s'est pourtant jamais vu. »

\- « Inutile de vous rencontrer pour savoir qui vous êtes Mr Potter, de plus j'entends beaucoup les Serpentards et leur directeur de maison parler de vous. »

\- « Pas en des termes très élogieux j'imagine... »

Avec un petit sourire malicieux, elle répondit :

\- « Certes Mr Potter mais je fais partie de ceux qui préfèrent juger les gens par eux-mêmes et vous m'avez l'air d'être un garçon qui a beaucoup souffert mais qui a réussi à garder une grande bonté et une grande sincérité en lui. »

Surpris et surtout touché par ses propos, Harry la remercia :

\- « Oh ! Et bien merci Miss Elizabeth, je suis vraiment touché. Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry si vous voulez, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Elizabeth lui offrit un magnifique sourire complice et d'un ton légèrement rieur lui répondit :

\- « Très bien Harry dans ce cas tu peux m'appeler Elizabeth bien que je préfère Lizzie ! Mais dis-moi jeune Harry que fais-tu hors de la tour Gryffondor à cette heure si tardive ? Et surtout, pourquoi te trouves-tu dans les cachots ? C'est plutôt le fief des Serpentards ici. »

\- « Très bien Lizzie. Euh, je sais que je ne devrai pas être ici en pleine nuit mais je dois absolument voir le professeur Rogue. »

Interloquée, Elizabeth lui fit part de sa surprise :

\- « Je dois avouer Harry que c'est la première fois que j'entends un Gryffondor demander à voir le professeur Rogue. Es-tu sain d'esprit ? »

Harry voyant une réelle inquiétude sur le visage du personnage ne se vexa pas et tout en riant lui expliqua sa situation :

\- « Ne t'en fais pas Lizzie, j'ai toute ma tête. Si je veux le voir c'est pour qu'il m'aide à soigner cette blessure car l'infirmière est absente pour le moment. »

Il montra alors sa main entièrement boursouflée, Elizabeth horrifiée et peinée lui demanda :

\- « Par Merlin Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ?! Tu dois beaucoup souffrir ! »

\- « Oui en effet. C'est une punition avec une plume de sang d'Ombrage qui m'a fait ça. »

À peine ce nom fut prononcé que le doux visage d'Elizabeth fut déformé par la colère :

\- « Quel monstre, une vraie harpie ! Par Morgane comment peut-elle faire preuve d'autant de cruauté ?! »

\- « Je ne sais pas, j'ai beaucoup de mal à cerner cette femme et ses objectifs » : dit-il d'un ton songeur.

Avec un grand sourire, elle affirma d'un ton décidé :

\- « Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je vais tout de suite aller le chercher ! »

\- « Merci beaucoup Lizzie, tu es géniale ! »

Rougissante, elle répliqua :

\- « Vil flatteur, vous savez parler aux femmes Harry Potter. »

Et c'est dans un petit rire malicieux qu'elle disparut du tableau. 5 minutes après celui-ci se décala pour laisser apparaître un Severus Rogue très énervé.

\- « Mr Potter, qu'elle surprise ! » : dit-il d'un ton amer. « Déjà que votre présence m'insupporte pendant les cours, vous avez décidé dans votre immense bonté de me faire profiter de votre horripilante insolence la nuit ? »

Le côté ironique et sarcastique de cette tirade démontrait clairement l'agacement de l'homme. Levant les yeux au ciel Harry répondit :

\- « Non Monsieur, écoutez je suis sincèrement désolé de vous déranger à une heure pareille mais j'ai besoin de votre aide ! »

Sceptique, Rogue releva un sourcil et dans un ricanement moqueur répliqua :

\- « Vous, sincèrement désolé ? On croirait rêver ! Et en plus vous avez soi-disant besoin de mon aide ? Vous vous êtes trompé de professeur Potter. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes un Gryffondor et donc sous la responsabilité du professeur McGonagall ? Mais bon, vu votre mémoire aussi développée que celle d'un scrout à pétard, il n'est guère étonnant que vous ayez des trous de mémoire. Sur ce bonne soirée ! »

Alors que Rogue refermait le tableau, Harry ayant vu le coup venir, bloqua le cadre avec son pied et s'exclama énervé et fatigué par ces disputes puériles :

\- « Non professeur je vous en prie, attendez ! Je sais que vous me détestez plus que tout ! Je sais d'ailleurs que c'est à cause du harcèlement que mon père vous a fait subir ! Croyez-moi ou pas mais j'en suis vraiment désolé ! Je suis désolé que votre vie ait été un enfer à cause de James Potter et des Maraudeurs ! Je n'imagine même pas la douleur et la solitude que vous avez dû ressentir ! Je sais que je vous dégoûte à cause de cela et je ne vous en veux pas parce que je sais que c'est normal, vous ne méritiez pas ça, vous n'étiez qu'un enfant ! Je vous demande pardon professeur ! Pardon de vous rappelez ce sombre passé ! S'il vous plaît, je vous demande pas de m'apprécier, je me doute que cela doit être assez difficile pour vous ! Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi faites le pour les autres directeurs de maison ! Ombrage les déteste et nous savons que le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick n'hésiteront pas à reprocher à cette garce son comportement ! S'ils le font Ombrage les fera renvoyer et je sais que tout comme eux, tout comme moi, vous considérez Poudlard comme votre maison, votre seule et unique maison !

Je vous en supplie Monsieur, Ombrage sait parfaitement que nous nous détestons, vous êtes au dessus de tout soupçons ! »

Après avoir récupéré son souffle, Harry ajouta d'un ton plus doux et avec un léger sourire :

\- « Et puis n'êtes-vous pas un spécialiste en magie noire et le plus jeune mais aussi le meilleur maître des potions de toute l'Angleterre ? Si il y a une personne qualifiée pour ça c'est bien vous. Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez **OUI** j'ai confiance en vous et **NON** je ne crains pas que vous m'empoisonniez, vous êtes juste un professeur un peu sévère pas un monstre. »

Severus était surpris, tellement qu'il ne savait même plus quoi dire. En fait, il ne reconnaissait plus le jeune homme en face de lui. Il avait toujours vu Harry Potter comme quelqu'un de naïf, buté, insolent et surtout frondeur. Le genre qui fonce tête baissée sans penser aux conséquences. Pourtant le garçon qui se tenait devant lui paraissait calme, déterminé et surtout plus réfléchit. Severus devait l'admettre, Potter avait raison aussi décida t-il d'accepter de l'aider sans se montrer touché par ses excuses et ses compliments.

\- « Bien que mon passé ne vous concerne en rien Potter, j'admets qu'Ombrage est un véritable problème et je comprends votre démarche. Très bien entrez, je vais m'occuper de votre main. »

En réponse Harry lui offrit un grand sourire : « Merci Monsieur » puis entra.

 **POV Harry :**

« Je suis subjugué ! Moi qui pensais trouver un intérieur sombre et sans-âme. Je découvre en réalité des appartements accueillants avec des couleurs chaleureuses. Les murs sont en effet recouverts d'un papier peint uni couleur crème et d'un autre à rayures noires comportant des motifs de fleurs de lys dorées. Le tout donnait une ambiance très chic. De plus, le salon était composé d'un canapé et d'un fauteuil en cuir noirs. Chacun d'eux était muni de coussins mauves. Les deux meubles étaient séparés par une table basse faite en fer forgé et en verre. En face de celle-ci se tenait une cheminée, encore inutile en ce mois de Septembre, en marbre noir. Elle était encadrée par deux imposantes bibliothèques regorgeant de livres anciens et sans aucun doute très rares. Derrière le canapé se situaient trois portes devant conduire à une salle de bain, à la chambre du maître des lieux et peut-être à un bureau.

Assis dans son fauteuil, le propriétaire m'invita à prendre place sur son canapé. Très confortable d'ailleurs.

\- « Alors Mr Potter, d'après Elizabeth, Ombrage vous aurait blessé avec une plume de sang durant une retenue. »

\- « Oui Monsieur c'est exact. Pendant la punition, elle m'a demandé d'écrire plusieurs fois _Je ne dois pas mentir_ mais au moment où j'allai prendre ma plume, elle m'a stoppé et m'a ordonné d'écrire avec la sienne. Lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire, j'ai remarqué qu'aucune encre n'en sortait, je le lui ai donc fait remarqué. Elle m'a simplement dit de continuer avec sourire narquois. Quelques secondes plus tard, le dos de ma main s'est mis à me picoter puis à me brûler et c'est là que j'ai compris que les mots s'inscrivaient en réalité sur ma main ! »

Durant mon récit, Rogue avait positionné ses mains comme si il priait et me fixait d'un regard concentré.

\- « Je vois, on peut dire qu'elle n'a pas froid aux yeux ! Torturer un élève au sein même de l'école, qu'elle folie ! Montrez-moi votre main. »

Il s'avança vers moi puis se mit à ma droite. Il prit délicatement ma main entre ses doigts et l'examina. Après 10 minutes d'observation, il releva la tête et me regarda. C'est à ce moment là que je la vis. Cette lueur… c'est la première fois que je la vois dans ces yeux là. Un mélange de compassion, de douceur et de tendresse. Jamais je n'avais vu autant de vie dans le regard de cet homme si mystérieux, hormis lors du premier cours de potion de l'année. Je trouve que cela illumine son visage, il semble plus humain et cela le rend attirant voire même désirable. DESIRABLE ?! Non mais tu perd la tête mon pauvre Harry ! C'est la fatigue et la douleur qui te font délirer ! Oui c'est sûrement ça !

\- « Par Merlin Mr Potter ! Dans quel état cette cinglée vous a t-elle mis ?! Ne bougez pas je vais chercher ce qu'il faut ! » puis il sortit d'un pas rapide de l'appartement en direction de sa réserve.

Je n'en reviens pas Rogue se met en quatre pour moi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me réchauffe le coeur, j'ai comme l'impression d'être sur nuage et d'avoir des milliers de papillons dans le bas-ventre. Qu'est-ce que cette sensation signifie ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger davantage que Rogue était déjà revenu avec deux pots différents dans les mains.

\- « Donnez-moi votre main Mr Potter, je vais d'abord vous appliquer un baume contre l'inflammation puis lorsque celle-ci aura disparu je vous mettrai un onguent pour faire disparaître la cicatrice. Et non je sais ce que vous allez me demander, il ne peut pas effacer votre autre cicatrice car elle est remplie de magie. »

Pour toute réponse je lui offris un sourire penaud.

Le premier soin se passa dans le silence puis pendant qu'il dévissait le second pot, il me demanda :

\- « Au fait Mr Potter, j'ai oublié de vous le demander tout à l'heure mais pourquoi Ombrage vous a t-elle mis en retenue ? »

Après un profond soupir, les poings et les dents serrés je répondis à sa question :

\- « Elle m'a punit parce que je l'ai contredite au sujet du retour de Voldemort et de la mort de Cédric. Cette pimbêche a osé dire que sa mort n'était qu'un banal accident. Elle a eu le toupet de le dire en face de moi alors que j'étais présent ce jour-là ! Alors que j'ai tenu son corps glacé entre mes bras. Alors qu'il est mort par ma faute ! »

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte des larmes avaient coulé le long de mes joues. Quand soudain je sentis une main tenté de les effacer.

\- « Ça va aller Mr Potter, ça va aller. Je comprends votre réaction, cette peste est allée trop loin. Laissez-moi vous dire une chose Harry, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et de courageux qui a vécu d'horribles choses. Je sais qu'en ce moment vous affrontez de terribles tempêtes : la dépression de votre parrain, le rejet des Gryffondors, le Ministère, Ombrage et enfin Voldemort mais quoi qu'il arrive n'oubliez jamais que vous n'êtes pas seul. Ceux qui vous diront que puisque vous êtes le Survivant, l'Élu vous devez affronter seul vos problèmes sont des idiots et des lâches. Harry tu as la chance d'avoir encore auprès de toi des gens qui tiennent à toi et qui te protègent. Ta vie a peut-eu un tragique commencement mais il te reste encore à tracer ton avenir. Et je suis certain qu'il sera merveilleux. Allez on va finir de traiter cette main et tu pourras ensuite aller te reposer. Tu l'as bien mérité je crois. » : Me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Incroyable ! Cette soirée était tout simplement incroyable ! De toute ma vie, jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer que Severus Rogue me consolerait. Surtout avec autant de gentillesse ! Décidément cette soirée devenait de plus en plus agréable dommage que je ne puisse pas rester plus longtemps, d'après l'horloge du salon il était déjà 3h du matin. Heureusement que c'est Samedi mais je ne voulais pas croiser trop de monde dans les couloirs. Il était temps de regagner mon lit tout comme Rogue.

\- « Voilà Mr Potter, d'ici 1h la cicatrice aura complètement disparue. Tenez voici les flacons. »

Devant mon refus il insista :

\- « J'insiste Mr Potter, ça ne me dérange pas que vous les gardiez, si Ombrage recommence vous aurez de quoi vous traiter. Je suppose que vous êtes venu jusqu'ici avec votre cape le retour ne devrai donc pas poser de problèmes. Rassurez-vous je ne vais pas vous enlevez de points, pour **cette fois**! Venez je vous raccompagne. N'hésitez pas à revenir si un autre problème de ce genre se présente. »

\- « Merci pour tout Professeur et encore désolé d'avoir écourté votre nuit. »

\- « Ce n'est rien »

Après l'avoir salué ainsi qu'Elizabeth, je rejoignis la tour de Gryffondor sans encombres grâce à la carte et à ma cape. Arrivé au dortoir je revérifia le sort de sommeil. Une fois rassuré, je rangea mes affaires et les deux pots dans ma malle puis me mis en boxer et m'endormis pour la première fois de l'année sereinement et avec un étrange sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité.

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu ma fanfic et plus particulièrement shishi-sama76, Zeugma412, Croque-mots et RosalieEsmeeCullen pour leurs supers commentaires qui m'ont beaucoup encouragé !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Me revoilà après tout ce temps ! Je suis sincèrement désolée mais l'année a été très difficile et je n'ai eu que très peu de temps pour écrire. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. À bientôt !**

Chapitre 3 :

 **POV Harry :**

« Je me sens si bien, c'est tellement agréable. J'ignore où je suis mais cela m'importe peu. Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est cette chaleur, cette tendresse, ces bras qui m'enlacent. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cocon en sécurité et ce torse… À la fois puissant et réconfortant. Je peux en sentir les muscles saillants mais discrets. Une parfaite harmonie. Et ce doux battement, on dirait une berceuse, je ne m'en lasse pas. J'ignore l'identité de la personne qui me serre dans ses bras, mais par Godric faites que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Je ne veux plus quitter cet homme, je veux rester avec lui, sentir encore une fois sa peau contre la mienne. C'est comme reposer sur de la soie, la plus parfaite qui soit. Je me sens à ma place ici, pour la première fois de toute mon existence je me sens apaisé, protégé et surtout aimé.

Tiens, c'est étrange... j'ai comme la sensation que quelque chose me tire en arrière, loin de mon nid douillet. Ça devient de plus en plus fort. QUOI ? NON ! Non par pitié, ne me séparez pas de lui ! Il fait si froid sans lui, je ne veux plus me sentir seul et abandonné. Je me sens si incomplet sans cet homme. Je ne le connais pas et pourtant je sais que lui seul peut m'offrir le bonheur éternel. L'étreinte de ses bras devient de plus en plus faible, je ne perçois déjà plus la douceur de sa peau. Il semble s'effacer, tout est en train de disparaître.

\- « Harry, Harry ! »

Hermione. Ce n'était qu'un rêve finalement. Un magnifique rêve, bien plus plaisant que que les habituelles visions de torture de Voldemort. Sentant que ma chère sœur de cœur commençait à me secouer énergiquement, je décidais de sortir de mon demi-sommeil.

\- « Doucement Hermione ! Laisse-moi le temps d'émerger... »

\- « Chut ! Moins fort tu vas réveiller les autres ! »

Après m'être redressé et avoir mis mes lunettes, je pris les mains de mon amie dans les miennes sachant que ce geste la calmerait instantanément et lui offris un sourire se voulant rassurant.

\- « Du calme Mione, tout va bien. On ne risque absolument rien je leur ai lancé notre petite trouvaille, avec ça aucune chance qu'ils se réveillent. »

Je vis que la nouvelle eu l'effet escompté car ses mains et ses épaules auparavant crispées se détendirent. Je l'entendis d'ailleurs pousser un gros soupir de soulagement. C'est à ce moment qu'elle me regarda d'un air étonné et inquiet.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Harry ? Pourquoi as-tu utilisé le sortilège de sommeil profond ? C'est à cause de Ron et des autres ? »

\- « Non ne t'inquiètes pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec eux. Tu te souviens de la blessure qu'Ombrage m'a fait ? »

\- « Oui, d'ailleurs est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? Tu devrai peut-être aller voir Mme Pomfresh, vu l'inflammation je ne pense pas que l'essence de Murlap ait suffit. Je suis vraiment désolée Harry. »

\- « Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, j'ai réglé le problème. En effet, l'essence de Murlap n'a pas marché. J'ai donc dû me faire aider, je suis alors allé voir un professeur cette nuit. C'est pour ça que je les ai tous endormis, pour pouvoir sortir sans être vu. Regarde ma main, il n'y a plus aucune trace. »

La jeune sorcière prit délicatement la main de son ami et s'exclama :

\- « C'est formidable Harry ! Il n'y a plus rien ! Tu dois te sentir terriblement soulagé, le traitement qu'on t'a donné est vraiment efficace. »

Avec un sourire amusé, Harry lui répondit d'un ton fier :

\- « De la part de Rogue, on ne peut s'attendre qu'à de l'excellence ! »

De surprise, la jolie brune lâcha la main de son frère de coeur et le regarda avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes. Elle connaissait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle Rogue détestait tant son meilleur ami. Elle plaignait d'ailleurs celui-ci. Cela devait être difficile de découvrir que le père que vous avez idolâtré pendant toutes ces années, faute de souvenirs de lui, avait été un garçon arrogant qui prenait plaisir à persécuter des gens fragiles et isolés. Et dire que personne n'est intervenu hormis Lily Evans et le professeur McGonagall. Malheureusement ça n'avait pas suffit, les Maraudeurs n'ont jamais été effrayés par les retenues. Seule une exclusion aurait pu changer leur comportement mais Dumbledore en bon Gryffondor ne s'est jamais soucié du harcèlement que faisait subir sa maison à celle de Serpentard.

Depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre, Hermione était certaine que ses années à Poudlard seraient les plus belles de sa vie et savait que quitter le château serait un moment très difficile. En pensant à son professeur de potions, elle imaginait que pour lui ça avait dû être tout l'inverse. À l'époque il ne devait n'avoir qu'une hâte, celle de quitter au plus vite ce lieu qui avait été témoin de toutes ses douleurs et ses peines. C'est pourquoi elle avait du mal à croire que Severus Rogue ait accepté d'aider le fils de son ennemi juré. Même sous la contrainte, cet homme n'aurai jamais abandonné ses préjugés.

\- « Une seconde Harry. Tu veux dire que la personne qui t'a soigné est Rogue ?! Le professeur Rogue ?! Celui qui te déteste et rêve de te faire expulser de l'école ?! Et qui t'humilie sans cesse ?! »

Follement amusé par sa réaction, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Vexée d'être moquée, Hermione riposta :

\- « Au lieu de rire comme un lutin de Cornouailles, explique-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé ! »

D'un ton rieur et légèrement essoufflé, je lui raconta ma soirée dans les moindres détails mais en omettant la sensation dans le bas-ventre, le fait que je l'ai trouvé attirant lorsqu'il s'est inquiété pour moi et le moment où il m'a réconforté. Je préférais garder cela pour moi, sachant à quel point l'homme tenait à conserver son masque de froideur et ainsi paraître indifférent aux yeux de tous. De plus j'avais encore du mal à comprendre mes sentiments de cette nuit. Tout me paraissait si flou, jamais encore je ne m'étais autant senti en sécurité auprès de quelqu'un. Aucun de mes proches actuels ne m'avaient fait ressentir un tel bien-être. Pourtant on parle de Rogue le sorcier le plus asocial que j'ai rencontré et qui ne me porte pas dans son coeur. Ah ! Je n'y comprends rien, il va me falloir du temps pour analyser tout ça !

Après avoir entendu mes explications, ma chère sœur m'offrit un sourire resplendissant et s'exclama :

\- « Oh Harry ! Je suis si heureuse que tu ai pu lui parler ! Je suis sûre qu'il tiendra compte de tes excuses et que votre relation s'améliorera. Il faut juste être patient et le laisser tranquillement assimiler tes paroles. Tu verras, tout va s'arranger ! »

\- « Je l'espère Mione, je l'espère sincèrement » lui répondis-je songeur.

\- « Bien maintenant que tout s'est arrangé, on va pouvoir se concentrer sur nos entraînements. Que veux-tu qu'on étudie ce week-end ? »

\- « Je pensais travailler sur nos Patronus et déterminer nos auras. Tu sais ? Je t'en avais parlé par lettre pendant les vacances. »

Hochant frénétiquement la tête, elle me répondit :

\- « Oui je me souviens, ça a l'air tellement passionnant ! Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dévorer le livre que tu m'a passé. Ce Michaelis est vraiment un génie ! »

\- « Oui c'est vrai. »

Nous partîmes alors tous deux dans un léger rire complice.

Après avoir récupéré ma baguette, quelques livres et parchemins, nous quittions la tour de Gryffondor pour nous rendre à la Salle Sur Demande.

Une fois entrés, nous fûmes chaleureusement accueillis par Neville et Luna :

\- « Salut tout le monde vous allez bien ? » dirent-ils en chœur.

\- « Oui tout va bien » leur répondis-je « et vous ? »

D'une voix rêveuse, Luna expliqua :

\- « C'est une journée calme et paisible aujourd'hui. Aucun Joncheruine n'est venu troubler mes pensées et d'ailleurs je suis soulagée de voir que n'en n'êtes pas infestés non plus. C'est merveilleux ! Surtout pour toi Harry, ce serait-il passé quelque chose de formidable ? »

D'un ton gêné, je lui raconta mon aventure nocturne. À la fin de mon histoire, Luna me fit un sourire des plus lumineux dont elle seule a le secret.

\- « C'est magnifique Harry, je suis si heureuse pour toi »

Elle accourut soudain vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

Bien que Luna ait un raisonnement parfois difficile à suivre, elle n'en restait pas moins une amie très précieuse et même une petite sœur pour moi. Ce sentiment était d'ailleurs partagé par Neville et Hermione. En effet, nous avions remarqué que lorsque nous nous sentions mal d'un point de vue émotionnel, Luna réussissait à chaque fois à trouver les mots justes pour nous réconforter. C'est une fille terriblement généreuse qui n'attend jamais rien en retour. C'est ce qui me pousse à vouloir la protéger et à lui apporter toute l'affection possible. Lorsque je lui ai avoué la considérer comme ma petite sœur, elle s'est jetée dans mes bras en larmes, me remerciant d'être son ami et de ne plus la laisser seule. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris à quel point les gens étaient cruels avec elle. Juste parce qu'elle pensait différemment d'eux. Je trouve cela abject. Je me suis donc juré d'être toujours à ses côtés et de la soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. Ce serment valait également pour Mione et Nev. J'ai donc au final 2 sœurs et un frère.

Avec un sourire amusé je la remercia et lui donna une bise sur la joue qui l'a fit immédiatement rire. Puis je dirigeai mon regard vers Neville :

\- « Et toi Nev, est-ce que ça va ? »

\- « Ouais, ne te t'inquiètes pas. Depuis que j'ai quitté la tour je me sens beaucoup mieux, je suis plus serein. Le calme de cette salle est apaisant même si la solitude me pèse un peu. »

Après s'être lancé un regard entendu je laissais Hermione lui annoncer notre décision :

\- « À ce propos Neville, Harry et moi avons décidé de venir te rejoindre. On ne supporte plus les insultes et le mépris des autres. Le professeur McGonagall nous en avait empêché jusqu'ici pensant qu'on arriverait à les raisonner mais… On n'en peut plus, c'est encore pire qu'avec les Serpentards, beaucoup plus pire. Entre les _traîtres_ , _Sangs-de-Bourbe_ ou encore les terribles insultes vis-à-vis de la mère d'Harry. Ils n'osent rien dire dans les couloirs de peur de se faire entendre par un professeur mais… Oh Neville ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils ont eu le culot de dire ! Ils n'ont pas arrêté d'affirmer à tout va que Lily Potter n'était qu'une lâche qui n'a même pas été capable ou même daigner sauver la vie de son mari. Que c'était la pire erreur de toutes de l'avoir envoyé à Gryffondor alors qu'elle a supplié pour sa vie et celle de son fils. Tu te rends compte Neville ! Comment ont-ils pu dire ça, quand cette femme a eu le courage de s'interposer, de résister ! De par son amour elle a réussit à invoquer la magie ancienne ! Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis la création de Poudlard ! Elle a réussit là où tant d'autres ont échoué. Tous ces sorciers se vantent d'être les meilleurs parce qu'ils sont soit disant PURS mais ils ne sont même pas capable d'éprouver le moindre amour ou une minuscule once de pitié. Honnêtement, et je tiens à te le dire Harry, ta mère est un exemple pour moi. En tant que sorcière née-moldue, en tant que Gryffondor et surtout en tant que futur mère. J'aimerai avoir un amour aussi fort pour mes enfants que celui qu'elle a eu pour toi. Elle a fait tout ce qu'une mère digne de ce nom devrai faire. Faire passer ses enfants en premier, les aimer et les protéger jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Vous vous rendez compte ? Cette femme, cette mère a mit en déroute un mage noir par la seule force de son amour ! Et tous ces idiots osent dire qu'elle n'était qu'une incapable ? C'est ignoble et irrespectueux ! Oh… Harry comment peuvent-ils faire ça ?! Comment peuvent-ils se moquer du sacrifice qui t'a coûté ta famille, ton trésor le plus cher ?! Ils sont si odieux ! Je ne les supporte plus ! »

Au cours de sa tirade, mon autre sœur avait fondu en larmes et sentant que ses nerfs la lâchaient se précipita vers Luna et moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je la berça pendant de longues minutes puis Luna prit le relais en la faisant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et en lui proposant un thé bien chaud.

Neville, malgré le choc de ces révélations, vint vers moi et m'offrit son réconfort par une accolade chaleureuse.

Après avoir reprit nos esprit autour d'une bonne tasse de thé, nous décidions de découvrir l'aspect de nos auras.

Pour changer les idées d'Hermione, Luna proposa de la faire commencer. Cela suffit à redonner le sourire à ma camarade de maison. Nev, Lu et moi avions déjà remarqué le pétillement d'impatience dans les yeux de notre amie. C'est Neville qui se chargea de lancer le sortilège.

Au fur et à mesure, on vit apparaître plusieurs enchevêtrements de couleurs. L'aura d'Hermione était essentiellement composée de violet avec de larges bandes de blanc et de fines lignes vertes. C'était impressionnant, elle se reflétait sur les murs de la pièce lui donnant ainsi une ambiance féerique.

Je fis apparaître un miroir pour que tout le monde puisse examiner en détails son aura.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Neville et c'est moi qui prononça l'incantation. Celle de mon ami était principalement blanche avec des panaches violets

Pour Luna, l'aura était verte avec de grandes volutes blanches et des lignes violettes. C'est Hermione qui s'était chargé d'elle.

\- « C'est fou ! Quand on se regarde dans le miroir on a l'impression de se redécouvrir. C'est comme si ce qui était caché au plus profond de nous-même se révélait enfin à nos yeux. » dit Neville encore plongé dans la magie du moment.

\- « À ton tour Harry ! Tu es prêt ? » me demanda une Luna trépignante d'excitation « _Speculum Personalities_ »

Soudain, une lumière aveuglante enveloppa la salle projetant de petites paillettes d'or autour de nous. Inquiet et à la fois abasourdi, je chercha une explication chez mes amis mais tous semblaient figés.

\- « Euh… les gars, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hé oh ! Répondez-moi ! Luna, il y a eu un problème avec le sortilège ? Dites quelque chose par Merlin ! »

Ce fut Neville qui réagit le premier :

\- « Harry, le sortilège n'a eu aucun problème. C'est ton aura qui est… Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. Le mieux c'est que tu le vois par toi-même » me révéla t-il d'un ton effaré.

D'un pas hésitant, je me retournai pour être face au miroir que j'avais, plus tôt, fait apparaître. C'était impressionnant, mon aura se trouvait être entièrement dorée. En y prêtant plus attention, on pouvait remarquer que cette lueur était en mouvement. Sous forme de courants, elle voyageait autour et à travers mon corps tout en propageant des milliers de particules dorées. Elle semblait tout bonnement vivante, sa façon de se déplacer sinueusement me faisant penser à celle d'un serpent. C'était vraiment étrange. De voir cette énergie circuler en moi me donne la même sensation que celle que j'ai éprouvé lorsqu'on m'a révélé que j'étais un sorcier. À la fois une grande euphorie, une certaine curiosité mais aussi un peu d'anxiété.

Je fus soudainement ramené sur Terre par une main pressant mon épaule. Elle appartenait à Hermione :

\- « Harry, est-ce que ça va ? »

\- « Oui ne t'en fais pas, j'essayais de comprendre. »

Elle hocha la tête :

\- « Il n'y a pas de doutes possibles. C'est l' _Aura Royale_ , la plus rare de toutes les auras. Tu sais, je ne pense pas que cela soit un hasard. Après tout tu es l'ennemi juré du plus puissant mage noir de notre Histoire »

\- « Peut-être Mione mais souviens toi de la légende retranscrite par Michaelis, elle n'a rien à voir avec Tom et moi. »

\- « Je sais mais d'après lui, le sorcier possédant ce type d'aura mènera un combat acharné contre ceux portant la volonté d'Ischuo, la marque du pouvoir Harry. C'est ce que cherche Voldemort, il veut régner sur le monde des sorciers. »

\- « Elle n'a pas tort Harry » dit Neville en s'avançant vers moi « Si on a évité la catastrophe pendant toutes ces années, c'est grâce à toi vieux. Même si j'aurai préféré que tu n'affrontes pas seul tous ces obstacles. » finit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

'- « Je suis d'accord avec eux. Souviens-toi tu as réussi à lui tenir tête l'année dernière. Pourtant le rituel qu'il a pratiqué aurait dût te vider de tes forces entièrement. Et je pense que ceci en est l'une des raisons. Cependant, je propose de faire de plus amples recherches, on pourrai d'ailleurs demander à Antonio ce qu'il en pense. Dans tous les cas Harry Potter, ça ne change rien du tout. Nous serons toujours à tes côtés et ce quoi qu'il puisse arriver. On n'est pas des Ronald Weasley. » affirma Luna en me serrant la main

\- « C'est clair ! » dirent les deux autres morts de rire

Il fut décidé qu'Hermione et moi chercherions des informations à la bibliothèque y compris la réserve. Que Luna se renseignerait auprès d'Antonio et enfin que Neville demande des ouvrages sur le sujet à sa grand-mère. Par chance, lorsque mon ami a découvert l'existence de la Salle Sur Demande, il a également trouver le moyen de contourner le contrôle obligatoire du courrier. Comme il le dit : « Il suffit de le demander ». réalisant son souhait, la salle avait fait apparaître une immense cheminée en pierre dont le fronton portait cette inscription : _Pour rendre votre lettre intraçable il suffit de pointer votre baguette sur votre courrier en prononçant l'incantation_ _Obscura Lettra_ _puis de jeter la missive au feu. Une fois celle-ci entièrement brûlée, l'enchantement s'activera et enverra la lettre dans la cheminée du destinataire. Cette méthode est capable de neutraliser tous sortilèges de traçage et évite l'utilisation d'un hibou facilement détectable et donc traçable._

Ah… Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple pour les livres, mais non ! Il semblerait que les ouvrages de l'école ne puissent pas être téléportés dans la salle. Peut-être est-ce l'œuvre des fondateurs ? Après tout c'est Rowena Serdaigle qui a créé les escaliers et les salles mouvantes dont l'escalier en colimaçon du bureau du directeur et la Salle Sur Demande. Nous sommes donc obligés de nous débrouiller par nos propres moyens. Il ne faut pas perdre courage malgré tout, avec un peu d'ingéniosité et de détermination nous allons y arriver ! Foi de Gryffondor !

Après avoir tout planifié, nous décidions de nous exercer à dissimuler nos auras. Toujours en maintenant le _Speculum Personalities_ nous lancions plusieurs fois le _Nebula Spiritualis_. Pour l'instant nous étions seulement capables de diminuer l'intensité des couleurs.

Vers 9h, nous décidons de nous rendre à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Nous savions que la Salle Sur Demande était parfaitement à même de nous donner de quoi nous substanter mais entre Ron, Ombrage et sa ligue inquisitrice il valait mieux ne pas attirer l'attention.

Une fois entrés, chacun s'installa à la table de sa maison. Hermione, Neville et moi nous installâmes en bout de table le plus loin possible de Ron et de Ginny. De la famille Weasley, les seuls membres que nous connaissions et qui nous adressaient encore la parole étaient Fred et Georges ainsi que leurs parents Molly et Arthur. Ceux-ci avaient été mis au courant par Minerva de l'attitude de leurs deux plus jeunes enfants. Scandalisés, ils leur avaient envoyé à chacun une beuglante plus que remontée. Toute la Grande Salle avait éclaté de rire et s'était moquée d'eux, particulièrement les Poufsouffles, rancuniers à propos des railleries sur Cédric de la part de Ronald. Or cela n'a pas suffit à calmer les deux rouquins, bien au contraire. Cette humiliation les a rendus plus haineux et agressifs tout en leur apprenant la discrétion. Sans preuves tangibles et sans la coopération des autres Gryffondors, il est impossible de les sanctionner ou de les renvoyer. Il nous faut donc faire avec. Heureusement grâce aux blagues et à la constante bonne humeur des jumeaux, les repas paraissent un peu plus chaleureux.

Tout en me servant, je relevai la tête vers la table des professeurs. J'y rencontrai le sourire encourageant de ma directrice de maison que je lui rendis. Étant au côté du crapaud rose, elle devait faire appel à tout son courage et sa patience pour la supporter et à voir son visage crispé, on pouvait deviner combien la tâche était ardue. Mon regard glissa par la suite sur mon professeur de potions. Celui-ci était en grande discussion avec le professeur Flitwick. Soudain il se figea et alors que le Serdaigle continuait son monologue, Rogue se tourna vers moi comme si il avait senti mon regard se poser sur lui. Nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes puis il prit un air interrogatif. Comprenant sa question implicite, je lui montrai ma main après avoir auparavant vérifié qu'Ombrage regardait ailleurs. En réponse, il m'offrit un discret sourire malicieux et plus surprenant encore un clin d'œil, comme lorsqu'il m'avait réconforté. À cette vision, je sentis mes joues s'échauffer. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?! Depuis cette soirée, j'ai l'impression que ma relation avec Rogue a changé. En quoi, je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me sens à l'aise avec lui, en confiance. C'est vraiment déroutant mais pour rien au monde je ne métrai fin à cela. Je suis heureux d'avoir crevé l'abcès et de découvrir une autre image de cet homme que tout le monde pense insensible voire méprisant. Notre échange muet prit fin lorsque Flitwick réaccapara l'attention du directeur de Serpentard. Je me remis alors à manger afin de quitter au plus vite la Grande Salle.

Après avoir fini notre repas, mes amis et moi quittons un par un la table des Gryffondors. En effet, Ombrage avait depuis quelques temps instauré des règlements au sein de l'école, dont un qui interdisait aux élèves de se réunir et donc de former des groupes. C'est pourquoi, Neville et moi avons élaboré un délai de 5 à 10 min entre chaque sortie. On se réunissaient ensuite tous à la Salle Sur Demande pour éviter de nous faire repérer.

Une fois tous présents, nous reprenions l'entraînement. Celui-ci dura après le déjeuner, jusqu'à 18h. Nous étions désormais parfaitement capables d'utiliser le _Nebula Spiritualis_. Nous passâmes ensuite le reste de la soirée à discuter des cours, du monde sorcier et de nos projets d'avenir. Neville rêvait de travailler dans la botanique peut-être même devenir professeur dans cette matière. Pour Luna, c'était la magizoologie qui l'attirait. Sa passion était les créatures magiques, elle voulait donc faire de leur étude sa profession. Hermione, quant à elle s'intéressait de près au droit magique. Elle souhaitait rétablir l'égalité entre les sorciers et certaines créatures magiques telles que les centaures, les loups-garous, les vampires et les elfes de maison. En ce qui me concerne, l'avenir me semble assez compromis. J'ignore dans quel état je ressortirai de mon combat contre Voldemort. Si par par miracle je survivai, je voudrai devenir chercheur en sortilèges et peut-être aussi en métamorphose. Depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, ce sont les deux matières que j'affectionne le plus, je souhaiterai donc contribuer à leur évolution.

À la fin de notre conversation, nous rejoignîmes le reste de l'école pour le souper de 20h. Après le repas, chacun rejoignit son dortoir sauf Neville. J'attendis dans la Salle Commune que tous les garçons de mon année se couchent. Hermione, quant à elle, en fit de même pour les filles. Une fois certain que tout le monde dormait profondément, je fis ma toilette et me coucha rapidement baguette à la main. Entouré d'ennemis, il me faut rester vigilant au moindre mouvement et être paré à toute attaque. La nuit promet d'être longue… »

 **Fin POV Harry :**

Malgré une nuit agitée, Harry se leva sous le coup des 6h et partit retrouver sa meilleure amie dans la Salle Commune. Ils parvinrent à sortir sans réveiller la Grosse Dame. Ils purent ainsi se rendre à la Salle Sur Demande. À l'intérieur, étaient déjà installés au salon leurs amis. Pour aujourd'hui, nos apprentis sorciers avaient prévu d'envoyer les lettres à Antonio et Mme Londubat puis de faire leurs devoirs. S'étant avancé durant la semaine, ils avaient déjà terminer les sortilèges, l'arithmancie et l'astronomie. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à compléter la fin des devoirs de potions et de métamorphose déjà entamés. Tandis qu'Hermione et Harry triaient les cours et les ouvrages dont ils auraient besoin pour leurs rédactions, Luna et Neville eux, s'occupaient de rédiger et d'envoyer les missives. Une fois tout cela effectué, ils partirent prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner. Aussitôt terminé, ils retournèrent à la salle commencer la métamorphose. Celle-ci fut achevée aux alentours de 10h30. Ils décidèrent donc de s'accorder une pause jusqu'à 11h. Commença alors une épique bataille explosive et de bavboules. Après être allés manger, ils entamèrent le devoir de potions. Malgré sa difficulté, les connaissances de nos étudiants suffirent largement. La rédaction dura jusqu'à 5h de l'après-midi. Par la suite, ils se séparèrent. Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque se renseigner sur les _Patronus_ , Luna décida de rester dans la salle pour lire le journal de son père : Le Chicaneur et Neville alla aux serres pour s'occuper des plantes du professeur Chourave, celle-ci étant absente. Quant à Harry, il décida de s'aérer l'esprit au terrain de Quidditch. Le temps était parfait, le ciel dégagé et seule une légère brise se faisait ressentir. Les conditions idéales pour quelques pirouettes pensa t-il. Arrivé sur place et après avoir contrôlé les derniers détails, l'ex-attrapeur vedette de Gryffondor s'élança à pleine vitesse dans les airs. Il n'y a pas à dire, même après toutes ces années voler lui procurait toujours cette sensation d'émerveillement et de plénitude. À chaque fois qu'Harry enfourchait son balai, toutes ses peurs, tous ses cauchemars et ses doutes disparaissaient, emportés au loin par le vent fouettant son visage. Profitant pleinement de la vitesse de son Éclair de Feu, il effectua plusieurs figures et loopings jusqu'au coucher du soleil. En effet, il était bientôt 8h, l'heure du dîner. Il fallait donc se dépêcher, un retard ou une absence attirerai l'attention. Harry ne perdit donc pas plus de temps et et se hâta en direction de la tour pour ranger son équipement dans sa malle. En chemin vers la Grande Salle il fut rejoint par Neville. Celui-ci l'informa que les filles arriveraient plus tard à cause des recherches d'Hermione. Devant la difficulté de la tâche, celle-ci avait donc eu eu besoin de l'aide de Luna qui fut ravie de la lui offrir. S'installant à la table des rouges et or, nos deux lions prirent tranquillement leur repas vite rejoints par leurs amies 10min plus tard. Lorsque le repas se termina, tout le monde rejoignit son dortoir respectif. Après avoir placé différents sorts de protection autour de son lit, Harry épuisé s'endormit très rapidement dans l'espoir de sauver quelques heures de sommeil de ses visions et cauchemars.

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous a convenu. Je voulais vraiment dédié un chapitre à ces élèves et leur amitié car c'est vraiment cette relation qui poussera Harry à prendre d'importantes décisions. Je tiens cependant à vous informer que je ne sais pas si je continuerai à écrire car un ami m'a parlé qu'une certaine loi serai votée en France à l'encontre des fanfictions. Attention, j'ignore si cela est vrai et vais essayer de me renseigner davantage. Dans tous les cas je remercie tous ceux qui suivent ma fanfic et qui l'ont inscrite dans leurs favoris. Merci beaucoup ! **


End file.
